Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Movie Opening Variants
Here are the opening variants from those Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer movies. Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Our Blushing Brides - 1930.jpg|Our Blushing Brides (1930) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Death On The Diamond - 1934.jpg|Death on the Diamond (1934) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - San Francisco - 1936.jpg|San Francisco (1936) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Wizard Of Oz - 1939.jpg|The Wizard of Oz (1939) Selznick International & Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Gone With The Wind - 1939.jpg|Gone with the Wind (1939) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Earl Of Chicago - 1940.jpg|The Earl of Chicago (1940) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - New Moon - 1940.jpg|New Moon (1940) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Lady Be Good - 1941.jpg|Lady Be Good (1941) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Slightly Dangerous - 1943.jpg|Slightly Dangerous (1943) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - National Velvet - 1944.jpg|National Velvet (1944) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Anchor's Aweigh - 1945.jpg|Anchor's Aweigh (1945) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Ziegfeld Follies - 1945.jpg|Ziegfeld Follies (1945) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Jailhouse Rock - 1957.jpg|Jailhouse Rock (1957) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Cat On A Hot Tin Roof - 1958.jpg|Cat on a Hot Tin Roof (1958) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Gigi - 1958.jpg|Gigi (1958) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Ben-Hur - 1959.jpg|Ben-Hur (1959) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Ride The High Country - 1962.jpg|Ride the High Country (1962) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Murder At The Gallop - 1963.jpg|Murder at the Gallop (1963) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer - Viva Las Vegas - 1964.jpg|Viva Las Vegas (1964) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - 2001, A Space Odyssey - 1968.jpg|2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Kelly's Heroes - 1970.jpg|Kelly's Heroes (1970) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Shaft - 1971.png|Shaft (1971) MGM Presents - That's Entertainment! - 1974.jpg|That's Entertainment! (1974) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Passenger - 1975.jpg|The Passenger (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Silent Stranger - 1975.jpg|The Silent Stranger (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Hearts Of The West - 1975.jpg|Hearts of the West (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Sunshine Boys - 1975.jpg|The Sunshine Boys (1975) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Logan's Run - 1976.jpg|Logan's Run (1976) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Sweet Revenge - 1976.jpg|Sweet Revenge (1976) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Network - 1976.jpg|Network (1976) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Demon Seed - 1977.jpg|Demon Seed (1977) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Telefon - 1977.jpg|Telefon (1977) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Corvette Summer - 1978.jpg|Corvette Summer (1978) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - International Velvet - 1978.jpg|International Velvet (1978) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Voices - 1979.jpg|Voices (1979) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Hero At Large - 1980.jpg|Hero at Large (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Hide In Plain Sight - 1980.jpg|Hide in Plain Sight (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Fame - 1980.jpg|Fame (1980) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Buddy Buddy - 1981.jpg|Buddy Buddy (1981) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Pennies From Heaven - 1981.jpg|Pennies from Heaven (1981) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - A Stranger Is Watching - 1982.jpg|A Stranger is Watching (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Cannery Row - 1982.jpg|Cannery Row (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Shoot The Moon - 1982.jpg|Shoot the Moon (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Diner - 1982.jpg|Diner (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Victor-Victoria - 1982.jpg|Victor/Victoria (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Forced Vengeance - 1982.jpg|Forced Vengeance (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Endangered Species - 1982.jpg|Endangered Species (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Yes, Giorgio - 1982.jpg|Yes, Giorgio (1982) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Hunger - 1983.jpg|The Hunger (1983) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Adventures Of Bob & Doug McKenzie, Strange Brew - 1983.jpg|The Adventures of Bob & Doug McKenzie: Strange Brew (1983) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Brainstorm - 1983.jpg|Brainstorm (1983) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - A Christmas Story - 1983.jpg|A Christmas Story (1983) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Nothing Last Forever - 1984.jpg|Nothing Last Forever (1984) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - 2010 - 1984.jpg|2010 (1984) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - That's Dancing - 1985.jpg|That's Dancing (1985) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Running Scared - 1986.jpg|Running Scared (1986) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Fatal Beauty - 1987.jpg|Fatal Beauty (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Moonstruck - 1987.jpg|Moonstruck (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Overboard - 1987.jpg|Overboard (1987) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Masquerade - 1988.jpg|Masquerade (1988) MGM Presents - A Fish Called Wanda - 1988.jpg|A Fish Called Wanda (1988) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - A Dry White Season - 1989.jpg|A Dry White Season (1989) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Stanley & Iris - 1990.jpg|Stanley & Iris (1990) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Delirious - 1991.jpg|Delirious (1991) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Harley Davidson And The Marlboro Man - 1991.jpg|Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man (1991) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Man In The Moon - 1991.jpg|The Man in the Moon (1991) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - The Cutting Edge - 1992.jpg|The Cutting Edge (1992) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Diggstown - 1992.jpg|Diggstown (1992) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Untaimed Heart - 1993.jpg|Untamed Heart (1993) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - That's Entertainment III - 1994.jpg|That's Entertainment! III (1994) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Fluke - 1995.jpg|Fluke (1995) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Get Shorty - 1995.jpg|Get Shorty (1995) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Bio-Dome - 1996.jpg|Bio-Dome (1996) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Presents - Red Corner - 1997.jpg|Red Corner (1997) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Supernova - 2000.jpg|Supernova (2000) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Antitrust - 2001.jpg|Antitrust (2001) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Legally Blonde - 2001.jpg|Legally Blonde (2001) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Rollerball - 2002.jpg|Rollerball (2002) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Barbershop - 2002.jpg|Barbershop (2002) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Agent Cody Banks - 2003 - A.jpg|Agent Cody Banks (2003) - A Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Agent Cody Banks - 2003 - B.jpg|Agent Cody Banks (2003) - B Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Legally Blonde 2, Red With & Blonde - 2003.jpg|Legally Blonde 2: Red White & Blonde (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Uptown Girls - 2003.jpg|Uptown Girls (2003) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Agent Cody Banks 2, Destination London - 2004.jpg|Agent Cody Banks 2: Destination London (2004) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - De-Lovely - 2004.jpg|De-Lovely (2004) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures And Columbia Pictures Present - The Pink Panther - 2006.jpg|The Pink Panther (2006) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Music Within - 2007.jpg|Music Within (2007) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures And Columbia Pictures Present - The Pink Panther 2 - 2009.jpg|The Pink Panther 2 (2009) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Death Wish - 2018.jpg|Death Wish (2018) Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Presents - Operation Finale - 2018.jpg|Operation Finale (2018) Category:Gallery Category:Photos